1. Description of the Invention
This invention relates to gloves for the human hand which are worn when playing sports, such as baseball and softball.
More particularly this invention relates to a glove with enhanced flexibility and particularly useful by the young.
2. Description of Related Art
Glove construction for protection of the human hand is well known. In addition there are a number of patents which teach gloves claimed to be particularly useful when playing baseball, softball and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,289 teaches a baseball glove which has enhanced flexibility which is particularly beneficial to ballplayers with developing hand-flex strength and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,209 teaches a child's baseball glove which includes an elongated padded retainer member detachably secured to opposite side portions of the pocket of the glove. Moreover, there have been a number of patents issued to Dr. James M. Kleinert which are directed to gloves, particularly for use in sports, which includes shock absorbing pads positioned for location above and below the center axis of rotation of selected joints of the fingers while the joints of the fingers themselves are absent of shock absorbing pads.